SCAW Tag Team Championship
The SCAW Tag Team Championship is currently an active championship in the SCAW CAW league. The current champions are Hugh Jackman & Matt Eichorn. 2007 *'Gedo & Jado' - Defeated The New Age Outlaws and The Bashams in a 3-Team Ladder match at To Hell and Back 2007. *'The New Age Outlaws (Jesse James & Billy Gunn)' - Defeated Gedo & Jado on Superstar Clash #7. *'Bashams (Danny Basham & Boug Basham)' - Defeated The Underachievers on Superstar Clash #9. *'Sin Cara Negro & SpongeBob' - Defeated Bashams at Dark December 2007. 2008 *'American Males (Buff Bagwell & Captain New Japan)' - Defeated Sin Cara & SpongeBob on Superstar Clash #18. *'The nWo (Random Mexican KKK Member #2 & Michael Cole)' - Defeated American Males at Spring Showdown 2008. *'American Males (Buff Bagwell & Captain New Japan)' (2) - Defeated The nWo on Superstar Clash #22. *'Scott Hall & Random Mexican KKK Member #4' - Defeated American Males at Blood, Sweat & Tears II. *'*VACATED*' - Vacated after Random Mexican KKK Member #4 attacked Scott Hall and ended their alliance on Superstar Clash 26. *'Heath Slater & The Rock' - Won a Tag Team Gauntlet for the vacant titles at To Hell and Back 2008. 2009 *'Hollywood (The Rock (2) & The Rock's Agenet)' - Defeated Heath Slater & Rock on Superstar Clash #32. *'Zack Ryder & Hugh Jackman' - Defeated Hollywood @ Superstar Clash #34 *'The Oddities (Bryce Kanyon & Lonestarr)' - Defeated Zack Ryder & Hugh Jackman at the Spring Showdown 2009 Preshow. *'Zack Ryder & Hugh Jackman' (2) - Defeated The Oddities & Team Dick (Dick Robin and Bruce Batman) at the 2-Year SCAW Anniversary. *'Wayne Rooney & Jack Wilshere' - Won a Tag Team Gauntlet on Superstar Clash #41. *'Evolution (Ric Flair & Batista)' - Defeated Rooney & Wilshere on Superstar Clash #44. *'Zack Ryder & Hugh Jackman' (3) - Defeated Evolution on Superstar Clash #44 *'Gedo & Jado' (2) - Won the Tag Team Invitational at Blood, Sweat & Tears III. *'Evolution (Ric Flair & Batista)' (2) - Defeated Gedo & Jado and Long Island Wolves (Zack Ryder and Hugh Jackman) in a Ladder match on Superstar Clash #50. 2010 *'The Rock '(3)' & A Box of Chocolates' - Defeated Evolution at The Great American Smash 2010. *'Hunico '(2)' & Louden Styles' - Defeated The Rock & A Box of Chocolates on Superstar Clash 64. Hunco attacked Matt Eichorn and took his place as Potter's partner. *'American Males (Buff Bagwell & Captain New Japan) '(3) - Defeated Louden Styles & Hunico at the 3-Year SCAW Anniversary Show. *'Long Island Wolves (Zack Ryder & Hugh Jackman) '(4) - Defeated American Males and Evolution in a Ladder match on Superstar Clash #69 *'Random Mexican KKK Member #2 '(2)' & Random Mexican KKK Member #4 '(2) - Defeated Long Island Wolves at Blood, Sweat & Tears IV. 2011 *'American Males (Buff Bagwell & Captain New Japan) '(4) - Defeated Random Mexican KKK Member #2 & Random Mexican KKK Member #4 at Internal Conflict 2011. *'Mike Dawson & Jack' - Defeated American Males on Superstar Clash #85. *'The Armored Lady (Cobra & Jane)' - Defeated Dawson & Jack at The Great American Smash 2011. *'Heath Slater '(2)' & The Rock '(4) - Defeated The Armored Lady on Superstar Clash 92. *'Wade Barrett & Justin Gabriel' - Defeated Heath Slater & The Rock on Superstar Clash 92 under orders from Abraham Lincoln. *'The Suspect & Oshujax' - Defeated Wade Barrett & Justin Gabriel at Blood, Sweat & Tears V. 2012 *'Hugh Jackman '(5)' & Matt Eichorn' - Defeated The Suspect & Oshujax at Reckless Randomness 2012. *'The Killer Queens ( Madison Rayne & Haduken) - Defeated Hugh Jackman & Matt Eichorn at 'SCAW Day Of Destiny Category:Championships in CAW Category:Tag Team Championships in CAW Category:SCAW Category:Weeaboos